murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Brackenreid
John Brackenreid '''is the eldest son of Thomas and Margaret Brackenreid, first introduced as '''Johnny Brackenreid in Season 1 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by John Fleming and Charles Vandervaart from Season 6 onward. Early Years - Season 1 - 9 The Glass Ceiling * Murdoch Air * Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom * Republic of Murdoch * John is revealed to share his father's love of the arts. This makes his father suspicious that he may be gay, and Thomas gets Julia to talk with him, and it is clear he isn't gay, and John even gets in a fight to prove it to his father, who says he will accept him no matter what. Murdoch and the Temple of Death * The Local Option *'John' gets drunk for the first time. * File:Glass_ceiling_05.jpg|With Thomas, Margaret and Bobby in "The Glass Ceiling" File:John Brackenreid S1.png Season 10 Bend It Like Brackenreid * John learns from his Dad that "There's only one kind of Brackenreid - one that speaks his mind." From Murdoch to Eternity (mentioned) * Margaret tests the younger-looking Brackenreid: "Where were you when John was born?" * Thomas was trapped in the Station House under three feet of snow. But when he heard the news, he dug his way out with a latrine bucket. He was by her side before the midwife handed John back to Margaret. Season 11 The Canadian Patient * John returns in this episode, and has joined Station Four as a constable in training, much to his mothers distress. Thomas swears he will dissuade him, but John doesn't back down, and proves his worth to his father as a copper, following his every order. George asks him why he wants to be a constable, and John replies that "it's the most honourable job I know." Dr. Osler Regrets * John is joined by his father on his beat with Higgins, and ends up giving chase to a thief before sending him tumbling to the ground and arresting him. 21 Murdoch Street * Two boys go missing at a boys school. When the boys at the school won't talk to the police, Murdoch sends John undercover as John Simpson, son of Thomas Simpson the whisky brewer. Though his father doesn't approve of this, he eventually goes along with it. Soon after, John and George uncover an illegal gambling ring, and more shockingly- human remains. John sets out to prove himself as a constable by finding who did it. When his gambit to get his suspect Walter Moore's shoes doesn't get him the needed evidence, George reassures him, "Detective Murdoch would say this as would your father, in this line of work, you're wrong until you're right.” The Accident *'Constable John Brackenreid' is directing traffic on the morning of a major traffic accident which throws him onto the street and in the midst of a sinister use of a motorcar as the murder weapon. ''Murdoch Schmurdoch *'John Brackenreid suggests to Al Jolson that he should try working in the moving pictures, which Jolson dismisses because "they don't even have any talking in them." Jolson is best known his starring role in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jazz_Singer The Jazz Singer], the first feature-length "talky". Free Falling * John Brackenreid s11ep6.jpg|Undercover in 21 Murdoch Street ''Season 12'' Brother's Keeper * Drowning in Money * Secrets and Lies *'''John decides to follow his father to St. Mary's, and promptly finds out about his half sister, Nomi Johnston. Although John had disobeyed orders, his presence at St. Mary's turns out to be invaluable to finding out where Nomi went. ''Pirates of the Great Lakes * Annabella Cinderella *With George accompaying him, '''John' helps transport an axe murderer, who later escapes. John starts to believe that she may be innocent, and there may be something in what he's saying that's worth listening to. ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 '' *'John '''is severely injured while accompanying Watts on an opium den raid. Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 *Inspector McWorthy may be behind the attempts to frame '''John' for murder. John Brackenreid-12x10.png|In Pirates of the Great Lakes John_S12_E11.jpg|In Annabella Cinderella Season 13 ''The Final Curtain'' * Category:Recurring Characters Category:Boys Category:Season One Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen